nuetra tregua
by invasora kareli
Summary: tak vuelve pero un sentimiento nase asia zim ¿que pasara? descubranlo -continuasion de lin una extraña niña nueva-


Nuestra tregua

Día de san Valentín, escuela con k.

Zim estaba muy nervioso, hoy iba a llover y no tenía pegamento debido a que gir se lo comió, estaba mordiendo un lápiz en un intento desesperado por calmar su ansiedad, lin estaba afilando su cuchillo (O_O), dib tenía unos binoculares espiando a zim.

Sr. Bittres: bien niños para aumentar la cantidad de niños en el salón subterráneo, una niña se reintegrara al salón denle la bienvenida a tak.

Zim al escuchar el nombre se comió el lápiz que estaba masticando.

Sr. Bittres: bien tak puedes sentarte en tu antiguo lugar.

Tak desapareció y reapareció en su lugar, lin se paró y le ayudo a escupir el lápiz a zim, los dos se volvieron a sentar.

Sr. Bittres: bien niños el director aprobó una actividad, en la que cada Uno escribirá una carta a la persona que mas aprecien en esta escuela y la reenviaran anónima mente o si no le pueden poner sus nombres y avergonzase de ello.

Todos los niños empezaron a escribir, zim sabía perfectamente a quien escribirle se escribió así mismo:

Todo poderoso zim:

Eres tan grandioso e inteligente y un gran invasor.

Atte. Zim.

Después los niños entregaron las cartas a keef, después de un rato de doom sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Zim, lin y gir se sentaron en una mesa a comer waffles que gir cocinó.

Toda la cafetería estaba adornada con corazones, algo que zim detestaba, zim llevaba todo el día mirando a tak, hasta que lin le lanzó un waffle en la cara.

Zim: ¿¡porque hicistes eso!?

Lin: porque llevas todo el día comiéndote a tak con los ojos ¿acaso pasa algo?

Zim: no nada. (Siguió viendo a tak)

Lin: ¡a zim le gusta tak! ¡A zim le gusta Tak!

Zim: cállate (dice sonrojado) (agarró a lin del brazo) ella es irken y quiere mi misión y mi abeja robot.

Lin: ¿abeja robot?

Zim: larga historia (la suelta), trajiste lo que te pedí.

Lin: si aquí esta (le da un paraguas)

Keef se para en frente de ellos y le da una bolsa llena de cartas a gir, 2 a zi lin.

Keef: wau solo ustedes 3 recibieron cartas.

Gir recibió cartas de todos los de la escuela

Gir: cuantas cartas mmm…. (De un momento a otro gir succionó las cartas y se las comió)

Zim recibió 2 cartas, una de él y otra de tak, ¿tak? Porque le escribiría a zim, el abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

Querido zim:

Desde que tengo memoria he buscado alguien así, alguien con tu cabeza y tu cerebro, las aves cantan y vas a pagar.

Esa fue el poema que te recite la primera vez que vine aquí, tal vez tu me odies por ciertas razones pero he vuelto por una segunda oportunidad de ser alguien importante y robar tu abeja robot, no mentí solo he venido a destruirte.

Atte. Tak.

A zim se le helo la sangre al leer la carta, lin abrió su carta y vio que era de dib y empezó a leer:

Querida lin:

No me gusta que andes con zim, el es un extraterrestre y nos quiere esclavizar a todos (huy que romántico)

Atte. Dib.

Lin y zim le dieron sus cartas a gir para que se las comiera, sonó el timbre de la salida, los tres salieron cuando vieron que no estaba lloviendo.

Lin: me tengo que ir adiós.

Zim sacudió la mano diciendo adiós y se fue, tak se iba cuando Sara la detuvo.

Sara: no pierdas el tiempo, se dice que zim y lin son pareja.

Tak: porque lo dices

Sara: pasan todo el tiempo junto, se sientan juntos, comen juntos, asen la tarea juntos y se ayudan mutuamente.

A tak no le interesaba zim pero no podía dejar de sentirse celosa por esa tal lin, Sara se marcho dejando a tak sola con sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente zim y lin entraron al salón riendo.

Lin: ja, ja, ja, ja, vistes la expresión de su rostro.

Zim: n-no s-selo esperaba ja, ja, ja,

Detrás de ellos entro dib cubierto por una masa gelatinosa de color rojo.

Dib: tal vez se salieron con la suya pero no volverá a suceder.

Zim, lin, gir y dib olvidaron un momento lo que asían y se echaron a reír mientras se sientan, tak no soportaba esa escena y rompió un lápiz por la rabia y los celos.

Dib: tengo que admitir que era una broma excelente. (Dijo entre carcajadas)

Gir saco un panqueé y se lo comió, la maestra apareció en frente de los niños.

Sr. Bittres: cállense (todos los niños se callaron al instante) hoy hablaremos sobre los sentimientos.

Lin: como los que siente zim por tak.

Toda la clase se rio por el comentario, zim solo se unido en su asiento.

Sr. Bittres: verán niños hay muchas clases de sentimientos, como la ira, celos, enojo, soledad, miedo, amor, doom etc.

Dib: ¿el doom es un sentimiento?

Sr. Bittres: claro cómo no, es el que siento todos los días.

Durante la clase zim y lin estaban muy distraídos jugueteando, hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

Zim: todavía no hemos ideado un plan para conquistar este estúpido planeta.

Gir: tengo un plan, hay que hacer cerdos robots que esclavicen a los humanos.

Los tres llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, cuando tak apareció detrás de lin y le echo su comida encima.

Lin: que te pasa

Tak no sabía lo que avía hecho, un segundo estaba en su mesa y otro echándole comida a lin.

Lin corrió al baño para limpiarse.

Zim: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Tak: yo no…

Pasaron unos minutos esperando a que lin regresara, cuando lo izo todos se sorprendieron al ver que no tenía el fleco rebelando su ojo izquierdo de color rojo, si no tenia amarrado el pelo y no tenia puesto su chamarra, todo el mundo se le quedo babeando excepto zim solo estaba aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Zim: ya veo que lo de tu ojo era cierto.

Lin: si no quiero hablar de eso.

Lin camino hasta tak y la empujo.

Pasaron el resto del día sin decirse nada, hasta que sonó el timbre de la salida, esta vez sí estaba lloviendo.

Lin: me tengo que ir.

Zim: si adiós.

Lin se alejo sosteniendo su paraguas, zim y gir continuaron, tak estaba parada en la salida, era la primera vez que ella salía durante la lluvia, por lo tanto no sabía lo que esto le asía, tak salió a la lluvia y sintió que algo la quemaba, pero tak siempre ha sido muy tolerante al dolor, así que lo ignoró, paso unas calles ates de no soportarlo más y lanzó un gemido de dolor y calló desmallada.

Zim oyó un ruido extraño y lo siguió, unos cuantos minutos después encontró un irken femenina tirada en medio de la calle, no podía dejarla hay tirada, los humanos pensaran que esta borracha, así que tomo a tak entre sus brazos y corrió a su base, llegando prosiguió a depositar a tak en el sillón y quitarle sus ropas mojadas, zim se sonrojo de un rojo intenso al ver la figura desnuda de tak, una vez que termino de quitárselas la tapó con una manta y fue a secar sus ropas.

Zim pov.

Porque me siento así desde que regreso, jamás avía experimentado eso antes, tal vez algo había cambiado, tal vez y solo tal vez se había enamorado perdida mente de tak como dijo lin

Zim salió de la casa en busca de lin, unos minutos después a tak la despertó un gruñido parecía ser la de un mono, tak abrió lentamente las ojos para ver que estaba en la base de zim, gir estaba viendo mono enojado, tak se dio cuenta que no traía su uniforme.

Casa de lin:

Zim estaba tomando té con lin, ablando sobre sus vidas.

Zim: así que te escapaste a los 11 años de tu casa ¿no?

Lin: correcto, así que eres un cuerpo de elite irken.

Zim: si, se me olvido por que viene.

Lin: para hablar de tak

Zim: ¿quién es tak?

Lin se cubre la cara con su palma.

Lin: la que trato de robar tu misión

Zim: no me suena.

Lin: abeja robot

Zim: si tak

Zim le conto todo lo que avía sucedido.

Lin: haber si te entendí, tak esta lastimada en tu base, desnuda e inconsciente.

Zim: si te soy sincero sí.

Lin se echo a reír a carcajadas.

BASE DE ZIM:

Tak estaba asustada ¿Por qué esta hay? ¿Dónde está su ropa? Y ¿Por qué gir ve a un mono gruñendo? Tak agarro el cuello de gir y le pregunto.

Tak: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

GIR: zimy la encontró tirada en la calle, zimy no quiere que los humanos piensen que esta borracha o algo peor.

Tak: ¿zimy? (tak se sorprendió que zim le tuviera tanta confianza como para permitirle que lo llame zimy)

Gir le entrego sus ropas ya secas, tak se vistió y le volvió a preguntar.

Tak: ¿dónde está zim?

GIR: salió a ver a lin.

Tak: ya veo.

Tak salió de la base de zim con un humor de los mil demonios directo a la casa de lin, cuando llego se acercó a una de las ventanas y se encontró con lin explicando algo a zim.

Lin: esto demuestra que tú la amas con el 50% de tu corazón pero la odias un 50% con el resto que te queda (mostrando una grafica)

Zim: me niego a aceptarlo (zim se abalanza sobre lin y empiezan a luchar)

Lin lo retira de enzima con una patada y se levanta como si nada, limpiándose el polvo.

Lin: acéptalo zim estas e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o.

Zim: arrrg mientes, mientesssssss.

Tak no soportaba mas el suspenso así que tiro la puerta.

Lin: tak que es esa manera de tocar

Zim: si tak hablábamos de cosas importantes.

Tak: este problema es solo de lin y yo.

Zim: es por lo de la cafetería

Lin: ammm zim (lo agarra del brazo) creo que esta celosa.

Zim: ¿de quien de ti? No porque estaría celosa

Lin se vuelve a cubrir el rostro con la palma por la torpeza de zim, dib caminaba por el rombo cuando noto a 2 chicas peli ando, más bien eran lin y tak golpeándose y un zim atónico por lo que estaba presenciando, lin saco su cuchillo lleno de sangre de su mochila.

Lin: menos mal que le saque filo.

Lin se abalanza sobre tak y le encaja el cuchillo en el brazo asiéndola sangrar, dib se acercó a ver mejor y se paro junto a zim y vieron la pelea, tak retira el cuchillo y con sus extremidades trata de tomar por el cuello a lin pero lin lo esquiva y ase que tak se enrede en sus propias extremidades, tak cae al suelo sin aliento esperando que lin acabe con ella pero, lin suelta el chuchillo y levanta a tak del suelo

Lin: se acabo eso es todo, ¡LIZ!

Del selo sale un robot parecido a gir pero con ojos morados.

Liz: si mi señora.

Lin: lleva a dib a su casa

Liz: enseguida.

Liz agarró la cabeza de dib y lo metió en un tubo pero su cabeza no cabe.

Lin: que sucede.

Liz: su cabeza no cabe por el ducto.

Lin: en toses usa el destapa caños.

Liz logro meter a dib en el ducto directo al basurero de la ciudad.

Lin: y ustedes 2 entraran ala casa y hablaremos de lo sucedido, ¡Liz!

Liz agarro a los por los pies y los metió dentro de la casa.

Lin, zim, tak, Liz, gir y mimi (de donde salieron gir y mimi) estaba sentados en la sala de estar ablando, tak estaba amarrada con un vestido de campesina, zim tenía un sombrero muy mono y una paleta, gir, Liz y mimi tenían un mameluco y lin bueno seguía siendo lin.

Zim: ¿porque nos obligas a ponernos esto?

Lin: gir y liz lo disfrutan.

Zim: hablo de tak y yo.

Lin: habla de usted señor William

Zim: mejor dame mas té (lin le sirve más té en el bazo de zim o mejor dicho William) Denis

Lin: no te tengo aquí por una razón específica tus eres quien quiere quedarse, la puerta está abierta, puedes irte cuando gustes, no es la primera vez que tomamos tés juntos.

Zim: si pero tak.

Lin: no vez que la quiero humillar por arruinar mi cabello, no solo porque tú la ames, significa que no le haga nada.

Zim: por favor (zim hace una carita demasiado tierna)

Lin: está bien, te la puedes llevar.

Zim se quita el sombrero, los mamelucos a gir y mimi y le quita su disfraz a tak, luego procede a desamarrarla, tak en cuanto queda libre sale de la casa sin decir nada, zim sale tras ella mientras se cierra la puerta.

Zim: espera tak a dónde vas.

Tak: que te importa.

Zim: tak déjame explicarte.

Tak se para y voltea a ver a zim a los ojos.

Tak: explicarme que, que es un mejor invasor que yo, que usted puede ser feliz y yo no, que usted es alguien importante pero y no, que jamás volveré a ver mi hogar, que usted puede amar y yo no.

Tak estaba al borde de lágrimas

Zim: tak yo se que echo mucho daño en el pasado pero aria lo que fuera para remediarlo.

Tak: ya no puedes hacer nada.

Tak se disponía a irse cuando zim la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a su rostro, dándole un beso suave que calmo sus lagrimas, tak envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que su beso nunca terminara, final mente se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Zim: tak quiero que sepas que tú tienes un lugar importante en mi vida y en mi corazón.

Tak mostro una gran sonrisa para luego volver a besarlo.

Fin.


End file.
